Heart To Hearts
by BeachLady
Summary: The Doctor can speak to Grace about his past and soon she gets worried about what she hears.


A/N: I don't know I am still a big fan of the Grace/Doctor pairing. Unfortunately I haven't yet gotten a chance to see the new Doctor Who but am very anxious to. Every one who has read Father Time can chill out its before that time and this is completely AU.

Heart To Hearts

I feel a great darkness creep over me. I no longer feel the will to breathe and my hearts no longer wish to continue their rhythmic beat. As I lay down to die the snow on the hill side that I lay on gently wraps its cold embrace around me. I cannot feel the cold however but I can feel its soft voice beckon me to follow it into oblivion. The thought of oblivion send a shiver through me. The thought that is so intense and the shiver is like a lovers touch. Death and I will become one. We will dance for an eternity. I will feel nothing, hear nothing, love nothing or no one but death. I begin to breath my last breathe….

"Doctor, Doctor wake up. Geese just when I need to ask you a question every time you fall asleep." The Doctor awoke with a start and gave a sound of discontent.

"Oh dear you gave me a fright, Grace. Besides even I have to sleep sometimes and I don't always fall asleep when you have a question. If that was the case then you'd never get anything answered."

"You know what I mean. If you want to go back to sleep that's fine I am sorry for waking you." She didn't mean for this to sound like she was angry at him but it did. The Doctor instantly felt sorry for snapping at her. He got up out off the couch and stopped her before she could reach the door.

"No no no stop stop stop. Look I'm sorry, besides even I am grumpy when I first wake up." He flashed he a big grin but it didn't work. She stood there and refused to smile. "Oh come on Grace. Oh I know." He stared her in the eye until she finally gave up.

"Damn it." She started to laugh.

"Ok, now what was your question?" he turned her around and headed back to the couch with her. With all joking aside Grace pulled a book from her pocket and flipped to the appropriate page.

"I've looked through a lot of books on yours and my peoples anatomy, biology and so forth it seems to me that a lot what we are made of is the same and I am sure you know of this already. Well I began to wander about this. I came up with several different theories as to why our people are alike DNA wise but be so far from each other. I mean technologically, time wise, and many other reasons." The doctor listened to her very intently.

"There are only a few time lords who give much thought to the earth and its people only a few more now since my interference with your race. Most of them think of it from a political stand point. They know that your people are coming to the point that one day there technology will allow them to travel far deep into space. That and Earth from a war standpoint would make a good ally because of its position in space. My father was explorer as well but he studied my race because he saw so many pieces of our history that just didn't make sense and he wanted to see why. He was even so bold as to theorize that perhaps there was something that survived the reforming of the universe, "the big bang" as your people call it."

"This is what I found, Doctor that drew my interest to this topic. I was able to make out very few words because for some reason the translation circuit won't translate this text for me." The Doctor looked at the book she held and recognized it instantly. He took it from her and began to read the pages him self.

"This grace is one of the few things I managed to save of my fathers. Most of the time-lords saw his work as a crime. He was meddling with things he shouldn't have and they were afraid of how deep he was willing to go in his pursuit of the truth. He dared to get personally involved with outside worlds."

"I guess it runs in your blood line." She gave a week laugh. The Doctor began to read from the book to him self.

_"I found this place and instantly I grew fond of it. These people are so naïve to the outside. They have yet to see what wonders there are in the universe. They are so innocent. If only it could last. I see children running around playing and notice how different it is here than with our young. Our existence is so controlled and everything we do is so precise and calculated. We are bred to be a perfect race but these people are at a stage were lives are full of music, art, and they are just starting on there journey to new places in the galaxy."_

"This book alone brings back so many memories, Grace. I used to read these books of my fathers all the time. He was such an interesting person." He looked at Grace hard as if the point he was about to make was something he should know and remember.

"This book, Grace, is the reason why your world means so much to me. It's as if in one moment something happened to him that made him love your world." She put her hand on his.

"Do you think that is why your father loved your mother so much?" he turned and looked her in the eye. He spoke softly now.

"No, Grace, I think that my mother is why my father loved the earth so much. When I read it I realized that in one moment something happened to him and he let all of his time-lord personality fly and my mother, in that one instant, planted a seed of something he could never have found without her. My father then learned to love."


End file.
